Untouched Love
by LadySmithCaine
Summary: Have you ever loved someone to the point where you'd give up everything for them in a heartbeat?" She nodded. "Well, I've found that person. And she's here with me... right now."


**Title:** Untouched Love

**Author: **LadySmithCaine

**Disclaimer:**These character's do not belong to me other than Kayden & Janette Landrey and a few others. They belong to Jerry Bruckheimer, a very brilliant man ;).

**Pairing: **Jack/Sam, duh.

**Rating: **T for language now but will change in later chapters.

**Summary:** "Have you ever loved someone to the point where you'd give up everything for them in a heartbeat?" She nodded. "Well, I've found that person. And she's here with me... right now."

**- .xXx. -**

The long, dark haired mother smiled down at her sleeping angel. "'Night, Baby." She whispered before standing up. She headed out of the room and finally decided to head on to bed. She was walking through the hallway when she caught sight of him in her living room. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded as she tried to rush back into the child's room.

He jumped off the couch where he sat and ran after her. He took a firm hold on both of her wrists before smiling at her. "You've ruined everything, you know that? You've ruined _everything_. I'm going to lose my family, and to _you_. Stupid bitch." He breathed into her ear, quickly losing the smile that had once been truthful and loyal.

Her eyes frantically darted to where her daughter was sound asleep. "Please, let me go. Please." She begged him, but it was no use. When he started dragging her into the living room, she yanked her wrists free and ran for the scissors she had left on her desk. She was just about to reach them when he grabbed her by her hair and roughly yanked her back, knocking her off her feet. She hit the ground hard and he lifted her back up by her hair. "Ow! Please let go!"

"You've taken away my life! I'm not going to let you get away unpunished." He pushed her against the desk and knocked the scissors off in one swift motion. She pushed him back and he hit the shelf, knocking off several pictures and a lamp. "Bitch." He said softly and pretended to retreat but instead ran into the hallway, making his way towards the little girl's room, pushing over a chair.

"No! Leave my baby alone!" She quickly moved after him, the tears falling from her large brown eyes freely. She grabbed his own thick brown hair and pulled back as hard as her tiny body could and it sent her flying into a wall. Her head slammed into the wall, sending her into a daze. She could see black spots in her eyes and she let her head fall forward with a groan. She felt him pick her up, but couldn't fight back. Her head was throbbing and her heart instantly stopped when she heard her baby.

"Mommy?" The silent question went unanswered as she was dropped to the floor. Her head hit the hardwood floor and everything went black.

The child looked at the man and quietly retreated into the dark hallway. He had just blown his cover, he knew it. He picked up the woman and threw her over his shoulder. He made a bee line for the door and was out in seconds.

The little girl ran back into the living room and looked around with quick blue eyes. "Mommy!" She screamed in her tiny voice.

"Kayden?" The voice was familiar, but she ran behind the sofa anyway. "Kayd - Oh my God..." The woman looked around the room, taking in the broken furniture and the things littering the ground. Her attention focused on the crimson red liquid pooled in the center of the living room. "C'mere, Kayden!" She screamed and grabbed the child before rushing out.

**- .xXx. -**

"Name's Janette Landrey, she's twenty - one years old; single mother to her four year old daughter. She went missing a couple of hours ago after the neighbor heard a commotion here. She came to see what was going on; didn't find her anywhere, but the little girl, Kayden Landrey, was all alone. She's pretty shaken up." Samantha informed Jack as he stepped out of his car.

"Did the little girl see anything?" He asked as he pulled his coat tighter around himself and sighed into the cold night air.

"Vivian's trying to talk to her right now, but no luck yet. She won't talk to anyone unless she's asking for her mother." Sam shook her head as she pulled her identification out of her coat's pocket and flashed it at the officer standing guard in front of the black and yellow crime scene tape. She waited until Jack had done the same before she continued. "Neighbor says she saw her getting dropped off after her afternoon class by some guy, but they don't have a car so it wasn't unusual."

"Has she ever seen this guy before?" He looked over at the blonde next to him and watched as she shook her head.

"I don't know, I just got here myself. Danny's the one who updated me over the phone." She explained as she stopped for a moment and took a quick look around with her light brown eyes. "That's her right there." She motioned with a quick tilt of her head over at a fourty - something year old woman talking to some uniformed officers.

The night was anything but silent, she noticed as she heard officers yelling from every direction, the flurry of activity and the Crime Scene Unit rushing around, looking for any and all evidence. The bright, flashing red and blue lights from the squad cars and the dim spray of light from the porch light were the only light sources around. Other officers, even Martin, Danny, Elena and Vivian, were moving about with flashlights, looking for anything that they could find and searching out each other.

This was going to be a long night.

"April Bargey? I'm Special Agent Spade and this is Special Agent Malone, we're with the FBI. We want to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind." Samantha pulled her ID back out of her pocket and showed it to the obviously very upset woman before she slowly moved it back into her coat.

"Alright." April nodded as she sat down on the steps to her own home's porch. She had long, straight brown hair and big brown eyes, and she was very much classically dressed. A light blue sweater set and a flowy white skirt that went to her calves paired up with a pair of pearl earrings and necklace and white high heels; the typical American housewife or so everyone liked to think. _Very '50's much?_ was the only thing running through Sam's head when she first caught sight of the woman.

"You said that the only reason you came to check up on Ms. Landrey was because you heard yelling coming from next door, right?" Jack asked looking down at the distraught woman.

"Yes, well, actually my kids heard it. Darcy, my youngest, heard the yelling and she went and told me about it. I got worried for little Kayden and went to see what was happening, but when I got there Janette was gone. I know that I heard her voice though, she had to be at home. Kayden was in the family room, and I quickly went to call 911."

"Did you use Ms. Landrey's phone or touch anything at all?" Samantha asked as she quickly scribbled down everything that was pouring out of April's mouth in her little black notebook.

"No, I went home to use mine. I only touched the door to push it open. It was already open so I just pushed it back with my arm." When the agents both looked up at her, she gave them a small shrug. "My husband is a police officer. I know my share of Forensics."

"Okay." Sam continued. "The man you saw dropping Janette off, have you ever seen him or the car before?"

"No, not the man, but I have seen the car." April was evidently trying to remember. "A girl dropped her off with the same car about a month ago, but that was only once."

"This neighborhood seems to be more on the expensive side, how could a single mother in college afford it?" Samantha asked curiously.

"Her father bought it for her after he found out she was pregnant. She was only seventeen and really struggling with school. After the boyfriend left her, her father stepped in and helped out with everything. He pays half of her bills and the whole house. He even sends money for child support."

"Okay, Mrs. Bargey, thank you very much. If you remember anything else, please give us a call." Jack pulled out one of his cards from his pants' pocket and handed it over to her before giving her a gentle nod and turning around with Samantha. "Let's go check out the house."

"Okay." She glanced over at him for a moment and quickly looked away after his hazel eyes met her brown ones. "So... could the guy be a boyfriend of the girl who dropped off Janette?"

"Could be, but it could also be a brother or friend, even cousin. The possibilities are almost never ending."

"True." She stepped through the open door to the house and pulled out a pair of gloves from her pocket before snapping them on. "There's some blood over there." She quietly inspected. Samantha moved across the room towards it and crouched down next to the small pool.

"Could be Janette's, but it can also be the kidnapper's." Vivian said as she stepped into the room with Jack and Sam. "CSU'll have the DNA back in a couple of hours."

"What are the chances that she's still alive?" Jack asked as he looked around the room. A vase was shattered on the ground and so were a couple of pictures of the little girl, Kayden. A chair was knocked over and several books, files and papers were strewn about. Evident signs of a struggle.

"Fifty / fifty." Vivian said a little sadly. "I feel sorry for the little girl. She won't talk and her grandfather is in Japan on business. The only family she's got."

"No, sisters or brothers of Janette?" Samantha looked over at both of her friends with a raised eyebrow before going back to sorting through the glass and picking up pictures.

"Not here, she had a brother, but he was killed in a shoot out downtown five years ago. Gang related. There's a sister in California, but she's not able to fly in any time soon. She's got three kids and one on the way. Plus, she's a lawyer, too busy."

"Mother?" Jack moved across the room to help Samantha and picked up a picture of the little girl and her mother. She was beautiful. She had big blue eyes and a head full of thick black curls. Her mother was also very pretty, she was young, of course. She had thick wavy chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes. Mother and daughter looked nothing alike, but they very much loved each other by the happy looks on their faces. Their was a tiny black and brown terrier in the child's lap and she had her hand on the puppy's tiny head. It looked as if they were at a park or in the country. There were wild sunflowers all about them and the grass was the purest green that it couldn't possibly be in the city.

"Long dead." Vivian informed as she walked over and took a quick glance down at the photo.

"This dog..." He held up the picture. "Where is it?"

Vivian shrugged and Samantha looked over, her curiosity piqued. "There was no dog when we got here. Maybe it isn't theirs."

"But they have various pictures with it. See?" He held up a couple of others with Kayden and the pup in them. "They were taken here."

"What does _the dog_ have to do with this?" She asked him with the raise of her eyebrows. She was clearly amused by his line of thought.

"I don't know. It just seems that they really loved it, but it's nowhere to be found. I don't think they would have just thrown it out or gotten rid of it so soon."

"'So soon'?" She asked.

"The date's on the back of the picture." He lifted it up and handed it over to Samantha. Sure enough, there it was. May 1, 2008. "It was taken two months ago."

"Then again, a lot can happen in two months." Sam pointed out with a small smirk.

"Okay, I'll get Martin and Danny to search all the animal hospitals and dog pounds in the area." Vivian volunteered and headed for the door. "Maybe it ran out when the door opened. So I'll see you two later."

Samantha reached out to get another picture along with Jack and their hands briefly touched. She could feel the warmth of his even through the latex gloves. "Sorry." They both murmured in unison. Sam smiled at Jack before looking down, trying to hide the blush creeping up into her face.

Jack pulled his hand back and let Samantha pick up the picture. "Look, Jack." She handed the photo over to her boss and waited for him to look it over before pointing to the man in it. "Seem familiar?" She asked.

Familiar? That he was. The black hair and blue eyes. This man had to be Kayden Landrey's father. There was no doubt about it.

"I thought he wasn't in the picture. No pun intended." She said as he handed the picture over.

He couldn't help it; he cracked a small at Sam. "He's not. But there has to be a reason why he's in this specific picture with the girl."

"We just have to figure it out."

"Yeah."

**- .xXx. -**

TBC...


End file.
